


I am Darkness, I am the Night

by ericsonclan



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fights, Gen, Nightmares, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Minnie continues to watch over the people of Gotham when she returns home one night and sees that Sophie is late.... She is never late.
Relationships: Minerva & Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 5





	I am Darkness, I am the Night

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was far past midnight. The town of Gotham stood a bright beacon in the night’s presence. Never resting, never ceasing, never breaking free from the chain of crime. The vigilante crouched on top of a gargoyle stonehead staring down at the city below her. Her body felt exhausted; it was no surprise she’d had trouble sleeping over the last few nights. Fearful memories of the horrific night that had befallen her and her two siblings nearly seven years ago plagued her dreams. The images of her parents lying dead in the dirty alleyway, their eyes a vacant mixture of fear and nothingness. Their blood oozing from their bodies, slipping out and pooling in front of her feet while she tried to be brave. Her arms trembling as she stood there, the eldest of the children in front of her younger siblings. The gun slowly rising and pointing directly at her head and then… nothing. She always woke up in a cold sweat, her chest heaving and her brow furrowed and laden with sweat. She was nearing the age of twenty three and yet here she was still plagued by that tainted night.

“Minnie,” the earpiece crackled to life with the sound of her twin’s voice. “Minnie, I need you to focus.”

“Right, sorry,” Minnie shook her head violently and turned her attention towards the building she had been scoping out. 

“Okay, now according to the information I’ve gathered it seems like it's a group of five that have infiltrated the Gotham City Bank. You’ll need to get closer to get their exact locations since I’m still struggling to bring up the cameras on my end.”

“On it,” The vigilante rose to her feet and with a gracious dive lifted up her arms, causing her cape to open and glide safely to the next point. She moved cautiously step by step until she was on the perimeter of the bank. Turning on her thermal vision she immediately picked up all members of the group. Two stood on the second floor, slowly pacing back and forth in their designated lookout spots, while two others seemed to be covering the front of the bank. The last member was busy stacking the cash and placing it haphazardly into the bags they had brought. They were nothing special. From the quick glance that Minnie had gotten that much was clear. This new thermal gear was quite impressive though; she’d have to thank Mitch and Prisha for that later. As for now, she had work to do. 

Shooting her grappling hook she moved to the roof and carefully broke inside. Dangling from the ceiling Minnie watched her prey, careful for an opening. One of the men turned around, leaving his friend free to take out. With a well-timed shot the vigilante tied up the robber and knocked him out with ease. One down, four to go. Minnie moved over and quickly decided on another stealth takedown. Moving from spot to spot, she made her way to the floor before sneaking up behind the robber and chokeholding him. With a few seconds of pressure she felt his body go limp. 

The second floor was clear, now on to the first. 

She figured there was no need to be overly stealthy anymore. The robbers had failed to pick a time of day where they could’ve held hostages which made Minnie’s job much easier. Taking out one of her batarangs she tossed it, embedding it into one of the men’s shoulders. He let out a pained cry, causing the other two to look up.

“Holy shit, it’s the Bat!” One of the men’s voices wavered as he tried to get out his gun. But the vigilante was already upon him, sending a volley of punches and knocking him out. Dashing over she took out the injured one, leaving only the cash grabber left. A small clicking sound appeared from the vault. The robber held up his gun, his hands shaking.

“Don’t fucking move or I’ll shoot!”

“Doubt it,” Minnie’s cloaked voice replied simply before dodging the bullet and running forward. Her hand grabbed onto the man’s arm then sent her fist up, crushing his elbow. He stumbled back yelling in pain until the vigilante gave him the mercy of unconsciousness. 

Minnie stood over the unconscious body, her chest heaving slightly when she heard a whistle. Turning sharply on her heel, she noticed Catwoman standing there will a small pouch full of diamonds.

“Quite impressive, Batty,” She smiled teasingly at Minnie who seemed shocked for a mere second before her face hardened.

“Catwoman, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Who, me?” The cat thief walked over toward the vigilante, her hips swaying back and forth with each step. “I’m just treating myself.”

“That’s not yours to take,” Minnie lunged forward but Catwoman simply backflipped and looked back at the vigilante with a flirtatious smile. “Oh, but it is finders keepers. That’s how I’ve always been.” She looked up and down at the Bat. “We really have to stop meeting like this,”

“Then stop stealing, “ Minnie hissed, sprinting forward once again and throwing yet another punch.

Catwoman blocked it before sidestepping and appearing by Minnie’s right ear. “Now where would be the fun in that?” she purred into the vigilante’s ear. Her hot breath tickled the side of Minnie’s face, causing her to freeze for a moment. Catwoman was about to take advantage of that and slip out when Minnie grasped her hand, her grip tightening around the cat burglar’s wrist. The vigilante pulled her closer.

“You’re coming with me,”

“Oh, I’d love to,” Catwoman stared directly into Minnie’s eyes. She kept moving closer to the Bat and Minnie felt herself getting confused once again, her guard dropping as Catwoman’s face moved closer to the vigilante’s own. All of a sudden Catwoman reached toward Minnie’s hip and grabbed a smoke bomb. “But I'm afraid I can’t,” She bopped the vigilante’s nose before tossing the smoke bomb. Minnie backstepped but was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of smoke. 

“Until next time - we’ll make it a date! But for now,” Catwoman shook her bag of diamonds, “I’ll be enjoying the labors of my work.” With that Catwoman disappeared without a trace, leaving Minnie alone and frustrated. She never could get a read on Catwoman and tonight made it even more unclear. But for now she needed to leave and return to the manor before the police arrived.

\----

“You need to be more careful,” Tenn’s tone was serious as he applied the alcohol swab on Minnie’s side. She had just come back from western side of the city where a transport truck was on route to the prison when it crashed. It had taken her a while to take down all the prisoners that had been trying to escape.

Minnie let out a small hiss. “I know. I just didn’t see that knife, but I will be more careful, I swear,” Minnie looked up at her brother with an apologetic smile. Tenn stared into his sister's eyes before giving a nod, his usual kind smile reappearing on his face.

“Good. It’s just Sophie and I are always worried about you,” He moved to thread the needle, doing it with ease before beginning the stitches. 

Minnie’s face fell. “I know,” she paused when she realized something. “Hey, where is Sophie?”

Tenn looked up from his work. “I think I heard that she was heading over to Violet’s place for a bit. But she did say she would be back by seven for dinner,” The youngest sibling glanced over at the tall grandfather clock that ticked away quietly in the room. “But it’s already seven.” Minnie could hear the tension and worry in her brother’s voice.

“It’s not like her not to text us when she’s running late,” Minnie felt her own fear bubbling up inside her. “I’ll call her as soon as you’re done patching me up.”

Tenn smiled and turned his attention back to his work. It only took a few more minutes for the stitches to be complete and the wound bandaged. Minnie ruffled the top of her brother’s head and gave an appreciative smile before walking over to her phone. With a few button presses Minnie put the phone up to her ear, hearing the dialing tone beep again and again and again. 

“Hey there, sorry I missed your call. Knowing me it’s probably because I’m busy painting, eating or taking a nap. But leave a message and I’ll get you after the-” A beeping sound emitted on the line. _That’s weird. Sophie’s phone rarely goes to voicemail._

“See ya later, Vi,” Sophie gave a final friendly wave to her friend. Violet quickly gave a wave back before shutting the door to her apartment. Sophie turned and started making her way to the exit, a happy bounce to her step as she strolled out to the street. It had been a really pleasant and chill time with Violet. It always was with Violet; she seemed to be doing well. She’d been happy, a soft blush on her face when Sophie had brought up Prisha. She told Violet the honest straightforward truth. That she should go for it, and Sophie really hoped that she would. The two would be good for each other.

Sophie pulled out her phone and cursed under her breath. It seemed like the trains were down which meant she would have to walk home. She should’ve just taken the car like Tenn had suggested. _Oh well,_ Sophie stuffed her phone back in her pocket. _I shouldn't be too late for dinner. Maybe if I’m fast enough, I won't even be late._ With that thought in mind to fuel her determination she strode forward, excited for what was sure to be a fun dinner with her siblings and delicious food.

“Damn it,” Sophie shook her head. There was no way she’d make it back in time, even with cutting through the alleyways. Her eyes looked down at her phone screen that read 6:58 on the screen. She’d have to text Tenn and Minnie and let them know what happened.

“Excuse me,” An unnerving voice appeared from behind her. She felt her blood run cold. She knew that voice. She had heard it over Minnie’s earpiece not that long ago. It was Joker. 

Spinning around, Sophie felt a wave of pain enter her gut as a warm, wet sensation flooded her chest. Looking down she noticed the gunshot wound. The blood was already seeping deeply into her clothes. She tried to steady herself but fell flat on her back, causing her phone to get knocked out of her hands. Barely moving her eyes, she glanced over to see that it was out of reach.   
The Joker let out a maniacal laugh as he ran his fingers through his greasy green hair. His pale skin made his brown eyes and red lips stick out more prominently on his sunken face. His lips twisted into a wicked smile. “It’s such a shame,” He strolled over and hovered over Sophie who was gasping as she tried to stop the bleeding to no avail. The blood was slipping through her fingers. “You seemed to be in such a chipper mood. But!” He gestured to himself, “Just think about how happy I’ll be when I see the Bat’s reaction to the death of someone she cares about.”

Sophie’s lips quivered as she tried to summon her courage but the fear must have been obvious in her eyes as the Joker's smile grew with slow, low chuckles. The smile disappeared for a second, however, when he heard Sophie’s phone play a bright and happy tune. It buzzed energetically against the cold, hard pavement. Sophie’s eyes widened when she looked over at the phone. Desperately she tried to get the Joker’s attention back on her.

“I-I…” Her voice was shaky.

“Shhh,” Joker put his finger to his lips. “I’ll take care of this. You don’t need to worry,” He pulled out a cane and sent it crashing down against the phone, cracking the screen. He hit it again and again until it was destroyed beyond repair. “Now, where were we? Oh yes. Your death. It’ll be too boring for me to watch and wait. So I’ll just have to drop by tomorrow to see just how broken I’ve made the Bat.”

With a twisted chuckle he disappeared down the street, twirling his cane before tucking it away and disappearing down the street. 

Sophie felt her heart pound in her ears and she looked over at the remnants of her phone. Short, fearful sobs left her lips. She had to find a way to live. She couldn’t leave Tenn and Minnie. But it felt so hopeless.

Minnie’s fingers dialed the number again. A slow trickle of uneasiness started to dwell within the redhead’s heart which was only amplified when she got sent to voicemail again and again. Something was wrong. Had Sophie run into trouble? Had she come across one of Minnie’s enemies? The very thought sent a shiver down her spine. Wordlessly she moved to the Batcave and put on her suit. Tenn appeared, out of breath, a minute later.

“Minnie, what-”

“Sophie may be in danger. Can you pull up her last known whereabouts based on her phone’s GPS?” 

Tenn immediately ran over and with frantic typing pulled it up. “Looks like she was in an alleyway near the center of Gotham,” Tenn pointed to the screen, his finger shaking violently.  
Minnie put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze before putting on her mask. Jumping into the Batmobile, she headed straight to that location. She parked a few blocks away, jumping the rooftops before landing in the right coordinates. Her eyes searched the alley below frantically until they noticed something. Minnie’s heart jumped up to her throat, her breath short and rapid as she looked at the sight before her.

“Sophie!” Minnie landed next to her sister, her eyes darting back and forth at the pool of blood that covered her twin and the weak movement of her sister’s eyes. “Fuck,” Minnie pressed her earpiece. “Tenn, called an ambulance and send them to this location.”

“Is Sophie….” Tenn’s voice cracked and faltered out.

Minnie didn’t answer. Instead she placed her hand firmly on her sister’s gut where the bullet had entered. 

“Minn…...ie,” Sophie’s head flopped over as her eyes tried to find her sister’s.

“I-It's going to be okay, I’ve got you now, just hold on,” Minnie tried to put on a brave smile for her twin. 

Sophie smiled sadly up at her twin. “I’m sorry. I-”

“Just focus on staying awake, okay?” Minnie snapped, her voice shaky. She needed to be strong for Sophie. She needed to make Sophie believe she would be fine. Because she had to be fine. 

Sophie gave a short nod, tears started to fill her eyes. “I love…..” her head fell to her side. Her eyes shut and her body went limp.

“Sophie! Sophie! Fuck!” Minnie felt her hands tremble as they became coated in more and more of her twin’s lifeblood. _Please…._ Minnie felt tears fall down her face and onto her sister’s. _Don’t die._

Minnie and Tenn sat in the waiting room, both of them utterly silent and shattered by their fear. Violet, Prisha and Mitch showed up an hour or two later, all of them were shocked and worried for their friend’s wellbeing. They stayed by the siblings’ sides even though they were in no condition to speak. It was only after several hours that a doctor walked out towards them. Minnie and Tenn rose abruptly to their feet. Tenn’s hand gripped Minnie’s, both of them trembling as they waited for the news.

“She’s going to pull through,” The doctor stated. All of them let out a collective sigh of relief when Minnie noticed the expression on the doctor’s face. The doctor instantly felt the pair of eyes on him. “It’s still pretty early so it’s hard to tell, but it seems highly likely that she has lost both feeling and use of her legs. I’m afraid she may never be able to walk again.”

Minnie and Tenn felt their hearts stop, completely broken by the news. Minnie took a few shaky steps back and fell into one of the chairs. Her mind and heart struggled to accept the news. 

Sophie would never walk again.


End file.
